Schneeflocken
by kslchen
Summary: Sie hatte Schnee schon immer geliebt und sie wusste auch, dass er eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben spielte. Sie hatte nur nie begriffen, wie wichtig.


_Wieder eine One-Shot, die ich für ein Challenge geschrieben habe (Was wäre, wenn Joy überlebt hätte?)._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:_

_Sie hatte Schnee schon immer geliebt und sie wusste auch, dass er eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben spielte. Sie hatte nur nie begriffen, _wie _wichtig._

**Schneeflocken**

Man schrieb das Jahr 1919 und es war Weihnachten. Der Krieg war vorüber, ihre Brüder waren zurückgekehrt und ihre Freunde auch und eigentlich hätte sie glücklich sein müssen. Sie war es nicht.

Mrs. Darryl Raine, früher einmal Joy Blythe, seufzte leise. Sie war nicht unglücklich, nein, sie war froh und dankbar und zufrieden, aber es war Weihnachten und wenn sie in die glücklichen, hoffnungsfrohen Gesichter ihrer Brüder und Schwestern sah, fühlte sie sich alleine.

Jem, lachend, redend, grinsend, nicht auch nur für eine Sekunde Faith Merediths Hand loslassend, ganz so, als würde sie verschwinden in dem Moment, in dem er es tat.

Nan, mit geröteten Wangen, gesenktem Blick, lauschend auf die dunkle, leise Stimme von Faiths ältestem Bruder Jerry, auf seine süßen Nichtigkeiten, so alt wie die Liebe selbst.

Di, noch ohne diese eine, besondere Person, aber recht zufrieden damit und gerade über Dorothy Gould gebeugt, Tochter von niemand geringerem als Anne-Cordelia Wright.

Shirley, leise Persis Ford vorlesend, beide immer noch versichernd, sie wären nichts als nur sehr gute Freunde, aber oh, wussten sie alle es denn nicht besser?

Rilla, _Baby Rilla_, aufsehend zu Kenneth Ford, lächelnd und lachend über seine Witze und Geschichten, ihre Augen strahlender als selbst der Ring an ihrer Hand.

Als fühlte sie den Blick ihrer Schwester, drehte Rilla sich plötzlich herum, lächelte, hob eine Hand um Ken zum Schweigen zu bringen, nur für eine Sekunde. „Joy." Keine Frage, kein Ausruf, nur dieser alte, _alte_ Spitzname, den nur sie noch benutzte.

Es war Joyce selbst gewesen, die darum gebeten hatte, bei ihrem richtigen Namen genannt zu werden, trotz des verletzten Blicks in den Augen ihrer Mutter und des besorgten in denen ihres Vaters. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem die Freude aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war und ihr eigener Name ihre wie eine Farce erschienen war.

„Könntest du vielleicht einen Moment auf Darryl aufpassen?" Eine schnell Handbewegung in Richtung des vierjährigen Jungen, der zu ihren Füßen saß.

Rilla lächelte. „Natürlich. Komm zu mir, Darryl, ja?"

Der Junge beäugte seine jüngste Tante und den fremden Mann neben ihr misstrauisch, nicht ganz sicher ob man ihm vertrauen konnte. Eine sanfte Berührung seiner Mutter ließ ihn jedoch aufstehen und hinübergehen, seinen Lieblingsteddy fest an sich gedrückt.

Er setzte sich so nah wie möglich neben Rilla, die lächelnd auf ihn hinab sah und mit einer Hand sein blondes Haar zerwuschelte.

„Er fremdelt immer noch ein bisschen", erklärte sie Ken entschuldigend, aber der lachte nur und nahm den Faden seiner letzten Geschichte wieder auf, um sie fertig zu erzählen.

Joyce warf, bevor sie hinausging, noch einen letzten Blick auf May, ein Mädchen von beinahe sechs mit einem Temperament, dass zu ihren feuerroten Haaren passte und der totale Gegensatz von ihrem ruhigen, zurückhaltenden kleinen Bruder, die auf dem Schoß ihres Großvaters saß und mehr Kekse aß, als für sie gut sein konnten.

Normalerweise hätte Joyce eingegriffen, aber heute war Weihnachten und außerdem hatte sie nicht die Nerven, sich mit einer schreienden May auseinander zu setzen, also ließ sie es bleiben, auch wenn das nächtelange Wachen am Bett einen Bauchschmerzgeplagten Kindes damit unausweichlich wurden.

Sie ging hinaus auf die Veranda, wurde von einem eiskalten Schwall frischer Winterluft begrüßt und zog das Schultertuch unwillkürlich fester um sich. Alles war bedeckt mit einer weißen Schicht, auch wenn es vor Stunden aufgehört hatte zu scheinen.

Joyce nahm etwas Schnee vom Verandageländer, beobachtete, wie es in sekundenschnelle in ihrer Hand dahin schmolz und lächelte, kaum sichtbar. Sie hatte Schnee schon immer gemocht.

Es hatte geschneit, als sie Darryl Raine getroffen hatte, an einem kalten Dezembertag im Jahr 1911. Sie war in Kingsport gewesen, wegen ihres letzten Studienjahres am Redmond College und hatte davon geträumt, Ärztin zu werden und Leben zu retten.

Er war auf Geschäftsreise gewesen, bereits ein gestandener und etablierter Geschäftsmann von 31 Jahren im Gegensatz zu ihren 19, aber trotzdem war der Funke übergeflogen und Joyces Träume vom Medizinstudium hatten sich ins nichts aufgelöst.

Sie waren ein halbes Jahr später verheiratet worden, im Juli, kurz nachdem sie ihren Collegesabschluss gemacht hatte und zwanzig Jahre alt geworden war.

Sich von ihrer Familie zu trennen war nicht für Joyce leicht gewesen, aber sie hatten Residenz in Ottawa bezogen, nicht wissend, dass sie nur zwei Jahre in dem alten, etwas gespenstischen Haus verbringen würden.

Ihre Tochter, Mary Anne Raine, May gerufen von allen, außer ihrer Großmutter väterlicherseits, nach der sie benannt worden war, war an einem Januartag voller Schnee im Jahre 1914 geboren worden, als sie alle noch glücklich und hoffnungsvoll gewesen waren und der Krieg nur etwas sehr weit entferntes, von dem nur Schwarzmaler sprachen.

Aber der Krieg war gekommen. Er war gekommen und er hatte Darryl genommen, zusammen mit Jem und Jerry Meredith und so vielen anderen jungen Männern und Joyce und May waren nach Ingleside gezogen, weil das alte Haus nur noch gespenstischer wurde, je weniger darin wohnten.

Ein Mal, ein einziges Mal war Darryl noch zurück gekommen, früh im Jahre 1915, bevor er nach Übersee geschickt worden war und neun Monate später, an einem verschneiten Tag im späten Oktober, hatte Joyce einen kleinen Jungen zur Welt gebracht.

Sie hatte einen Brief geschickt, in dem sie ihrem Ehemann von seinem Sohn erzählte und ihn fragte, wie er ihn nennen wollte. Eine Antwort war nie gekommen. Bis heute konnte sie nicht sicher sein, ob er den Brief jemals gelesen, ob er jemals von der Existenz seines Sohnes erfahren hatte.

Die Nachricht kam an einem blassen, kalten Dezembermorgen, als eine dicke Schicht Schnee scheinbar alles zu bedecken schien, ganz ähnlich wie vier Jahre zuvor, und als das immer noch namenlos Baby, das an genau diesem Tag Darryl George Raine II genannt werden würde, seine Mutter früh aufgeweckt hatte.

Sie hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und Susan hatte das Frühstück gemacht und so war es Rilla gewesen, die den Anruf entgegen genommen hatte, noch etwas verschlafen, nicht ganz wach, Klein May auf einer Hüfte abstützend.

Joyce konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihre Schwester einen vernünftigen Satz sprechen zu hören und ebenso konnte sie sich nicht an irgendein böses, ahnungsvolles Gefühl ihrerseits erinnern.

Rilla hatte aufgelegt, hatte sie angesehen, ihr Gesicht blass, so blass wie die Schneeflocken, die ohne Unterlass vor dem Fenster fielen oder Susan gestärkte, bestickte Schürze, nicht mehr ganz so neu und _chic_, wie sie es noch 1914 gewesen war.

„Joy."

Dieses eine Wort, dieser eine Name hatte das Ende von Joy bedeutet. Von dem Moment an war es die Verkörperung des Tages gewesen, an dem ihre Welt zusammengebrochen war. Des Tages, an dem sie die Freude für immer verloren hatte.

Sie hatte sich geweigert, danach weiterhin Joy genannt zu werden und Rilla hatte sich geweigert, sie etwas anderes zu nennen und so, nach einer Weile, hatte Joyce nachgegeben und hatte es Rilla, und nur Rilla, erlaubt, sie so zu nennen.

Sie hatten einander immer nahe gestanden, trotz des Altersunterschieds von sieben Jahren, weil Walter und Shirley beste Freunde gewesen waren und Nan und Di unzertrennlich seit ihrer Geburt und Shirley immer Shirley gewesen war und auch bleiben wurde und das sie übrig gelassen hatte.

Der Krieg, der Verlust von Joyces Ehemann und ihrer beider Bruder, sich um die Kinder kümmern, ihren Eltern helfen, wo immer sie konnten und die immer präsente Sorge, hatten sie noch näher zusammengeschweißt.

Zurückblickend dachte Joyce, dass vielleicht das der Grund gewesen war, warum sie Rilla die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, sie Joy zu nennen, ohne dass es sie wirklich störte.

„Du wirst dir hier draußen den Tod holen."

Joyce lächelte, brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer gesprochen hatte.

„Und du etwa nicht, Jack Wright?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort, aber sie hörte das leise Geräusch, dass sein Holzbein auf dem Verandaboden machte, als er näher kam.

„Oh, ich bin zäh. Du, andererseits, bist es nicht."

Er sah sie an, grinste etwas, zufrieden, als er sie leise lachen hörte. Er wusste, dass sie nicht oft gelacht hatte, in den letzten Jahren. Keiner von ihnen hatte das.

„Du brauchst eine Frau, Jack. Du _weißt_, dass du eine brauchst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte, sah zu ihm auf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und? _Du _brauchst einen Mann, meine Liebe, und du hast auch keinen."

Er sah, wie das Lachen ihre Augen verließ.

„Ich habe Darryl."

Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du _hattest_ Darryl. Er ist tot."

Joyce zuckte zurück, mit Funkensprühenden Augen.

„_Wag_ es dich nicht!"

Sie versuchte, von ihm weg zu treten, aber er griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest.

„Er ist tot und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie schwer das für dich sein muss, aber es ist vier Jahre her und ich denke, dass es Zeit für dich ist, zu begreifen, dass das Leben trotzdem weitergeht."

Jack versuchte, sie anzusehen, aber Joyce hielt ihren Blick gesenkt.

„Tut es nicht."

Ihre Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar, aber er hörte es dennoch und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Tut es doch, glaub mir. Ich habe das gleiche gedacht, als… als sie mir mein Bein genommen haben. Aber dann habe ich begriffen, dass das nicht das Ende war und dass das Leben es wert ist, gelebt zu werden. Du musst es nur zulassen."

Joyce schwieg.

„Sieh mal, du bist meine beste Freundin und ich kann nicht einfach zusehen, wie du dein Leben wegwirfst. Ich meine, du bist jung, erst siebenundzwanzig und es ist eine große, alte Welt da draußen. Und ich versichere dir, dass da irgendwie auch Freude ist, direkt hinter der Biegung, nur darauf wartend, dass du sie findest."

Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück, sah ihn an, die Augen rot und geschwollen vom Weinen.

„Glaubst du wirklich?"

Jack lächelte.

„Ich bin mir sicher. Und abgesehen davon bin ich mehr als bereit, dir beim suchen zu helfen, _My_ Joy."

Über ihnen hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen.


End file.
